For Love I Defend, For the Force I Serve
by Raikiriblitz
Summary: In the alternate universe where the ideas of Star Wars fuse with the universe of Naruto, Naruto Uzumaki is a Jedi who has a curse that places him on the fence between the Jedi and the Sith. His emotions are both his greatest advantage and his greatest weakness, and have the potential to wean him over to the Dark Side, despite his attempts to stay true to the Jedi Order.
1. Chapter 1

For Love I Defend, For the Force I Serve

 **I do not own Naruto nor Star Wars. The two series belongs to their rightful owners.**

Summary: In the alternate universe where the ideas of Star Wars fuse with the universe of Naruto, Naruto Uzumaki is a Jedi who has a curse that places him on the fence between the Jedi and the Sith. His emotions are both his greatest advantage and his greatest weakness, and have the potential to wean him over to the Dark Side, despite his attempts to stay true to the Jedi Order.

Naruto regained consciousness from his deep slumber. He peeked his eyes open a little, seeing a gray light from outside the window that signified a new day. Sighing, he tightened his arm around his partner and buried his head into her hair, inhaling deeply and groaning. His partner sighed and went to tap his arm. Reluctantly, Naruto shifted to the side, letting go and looked up to the ceiling. He ran his fingers through his hair, feeling lips press against his forehead before leaving.

The weight shifted of the bed, and Naruto listened to footsteps crossing the room and into the nearby washroom. Naruto went to sit up, though he fumbled as he misplaced his right hand. Or it would have been misplaced had his arm still been there. Mumbling about still getting used to the lack of having a fully fleshed arm, Naruto supported himself with his left arm and got off the bed. He walked over to a stand which had an artificial, gray colored arm adorned upon it. Reaching out to the Force, Naruto lifted the arm and directed it towards the stump near his shoulder, a metallic plate covering it. Certain mechanisms prepared to attach the arm to the stump and lock it in place, and Naruto positioned his arm in the right place as the mechanisms secured and his nerves to his arm came back to him. He quickly tested his senses on the arm to ensure he could still feel, then ran his right hand through his hair, hating how perfect the nerves on his arm was as it replicated his own arm.

Technology had come a far way, as it was proven to the point that limbs could be replicated, along with their nerves. Yet it wasn't _his_ arm. It serves the purpose his other arm had, but there is a weird attachment he had for his own limbs.

 _But that's what happens when you use too much power and your body can't handle the stress._ Naruto thought to himself as he grabbed the arm sleeve and slipped it up his arm. Brief flashes of his former friend popped into his mind and Naruto grimaced as he went for his lightsaber. Walking outside, Naruto hoped that he would be able to push those memories back for a little bit while he warmed up for the day.

The sun had yet to rise, it was still chilly, though Naruto wasn't disturbed by it. He ignited the lightsaber, an orange blade seemingly extracted by an invisible hand from its sheath. Raising the blade over his head, Naruto closed his eyes as he retreated into his mind. He evened his breathing as he began one of the velocities for Shii-Cho.

The Force was now in control, and Naruto allowed the Force to flow through him as he swung the blade in wide sweeps, high and low. He imagined fighting a group of bandits armed with blasters as he deflected the bolts away from himself and them.

His mind's eye launched forward as he disarmed his foes of their weapons, a tenant that was part of the Shii-Cho philosophy. He was fast, feeling the wind pass through his face as he reached into the Force to enhance his speed. Enhancing his mobility, Naruto ducked under another blaster bolt and went to disarm the last of them. The bandits all raised their hands in defeat, though Naruto knew that this would always be the case. There had been times when a criminal tried to rush past him, but Naruto would be too quick.

Suddenly they all vanished, and from the trees came the Dark Jedi. All carried red blades and looked at their opponent with interest. Naruto collected himself once more, and attacked.

A Jedi should never engage a battle unless given no other choice. However, Naruto was never one for sitting idly by. His passion for destroying the Sith was strong, something that the Jedi did not want to see in the first place, as passion was something associated to the Sith. Naruto always heeded his superior's words, careful to keep himself in check. Hence he had requested at a young age to study the dangerous Form VII: Juyo.

Juyo allowed Naruto to take his emotions and use them as his own weapons. It allowed the turmoil within himself become a weapon. With additional training in its variant Vaapad, he was in control of his emotions and the fight. Granted it was tricky to handle.

He ducked and slashed at his enemies, parrying their weapons and redirecting them to give him an opening through their guard. Naruto would be lying if he said he didn't enjoy the thrill of the fight. It made him feel alive as he used his anger of his friend defecting to the dark to meet the blows of his opponents. He blocked another Sith's attack and quickly flanked them before cutting their back, and meeting the next guy head on.

Naruto's emotions, though a great weapon, was also his greatest disadvantage. Under the assumption that his foes knew how he fought, they could take advantage of his emotions. And given that the Sith typically applied the Dun Moch tactic in combat, his emotions could be Naruto's downfall, or his opponents.

The last of his illusionary opponents were slain, and Naruto stood there for a moment to let himself relax. He had delved too deep into himself to get lost in the fight.

 _I have to do better._ Naruto thought as he deactivated the blade and sat down into meditation, emptying himself of everything. At least, that was the intention.

Thoughts tried to break through Naruto's resolve for inner peace. Past memories flitted through his mind, flashes of his former brother, their numerous duels, the scorn of civilization for the curse he bared, the flash of his love and her pink hair as they kissed and gazed beyond the stars. The death of his mentors, and the loss of his arm.

"So I see that you still can't keep your emotions in check, Naruto." A voice from behind him said in a sneering voice.

Dread filled Naruto quickly, and he responded just as fast. Jumping from his position, he ignited his lightsaber once more and turned to the voice as he landed on the ground.

Before him stood Sasuke Uchiha, smirking a little as he ignited his own lightsaber, a dark red blade emitting from the pommel. His left arm was missing, which caused Naruto to grimace at the reminder of their last confrontation.

"Kurama's influence is to be noted." He continued to say as he started to circle Naruto. "The curse brings out your emotions more so than other Jedi. It wants you to use that power."

"The Dark Side is the path of the fallen," Naruto said as he glared at Sasuke. "I dare not use the power of the Dark Side without the intention of using it for the defense of the ones I care for." Sasuke chuckled.

"The ones you protect only serve to hold you back. The Dark Side gives me the strength to overcome my foes without the need of pathetic allies. And your mentality shows me that you operate in that way as well." Naruto grimaced, and Sasuke pressed his advantage. "You have a gift, brother. Use it! Let me guide you to the enlightenment of the Dark. Break free the chains that bind you to the Jedi. Let your passion be your guide. Let the Force free you!"

"Enough!" Naruto shouted as he released his anger with a Repulse, the ground kicked up from the power and dirt fell away from Naruto. Sasuke smiled.

"You have potential old friend, let Kurama show you."

"I was cursed." Naruto said as he turned away from Sasuke. "To preserve the safety of the planet, my father had to seal the spirit of Darth Kyuubi into me. He had faith that I would be able to use its power for the betterment of Konoha." Naruto turned back Sasuke in anger. "I won't give into your demands."

Sasuke shrugged then pointed the blade towards Naruto.

"As you say. Maybe I'll have to knock it into your head!" Sasuke jumped at Naruto, but the blades clashed as Naruto defended himself.

Both were skilled duelists of the lightsaber, as a spectator watching would see multiple blades clashing, when it was really just one. Sasuke's application of Form II: Makashi gave him a proper edge to combat his opponent with precision, balance and economy of motion, and match his opponent's strength and speed through rigorous training sessions. Naruto had the advantage of Sasuke's psyche, the curse of hatred his brother bore being a suitable weapon to redirect Sasuke's hatred back at him. The two had an equal playing field as martial artists.

"You've improved …" Sasuke noted as they locked blades again. Naruto grunted.

"You keep getting away," Naruto said as he tried to push his weight against Sasuke, but remained Stationary as Sasuke met with equal force. "And I have to keep getting better so that I can overcome you." Sasuke barked in laughter.

"Not the way you're going Naruto. To defeat me, you have to give into the Dark Side. Let your feelings of hatred guide you into killing me as I let them guide me to defeating Master Orochimaru and my own brother." Naruto closed his eyes.

"I'm better than that!" Naruto said quietly. Sasuke leaned in.

"And you've taken your first step into the Dark!" Naruto's eyes widened before Sasuke slipped past Naruto and went to strike at his opening. Naruto quickly recovered and fought back with greater anger than he had before. He was letting his emotions get the better of him, but it didn't cross his mind. His only goal was to kill Sasuke for his betrayal to the Jedi.

His fighting went from precise to barbaric. Naruto was now a hammer rather than a blade, and he threw everything into his blows, anything to knock Sasuke down and keep him down. Sasuke just laughed maniacally as Naruto attacked from all angles.

Finally, Sasuke was brought down. Naruto disarmed him and pointed the tip of the blade over his heart. Sasuke waited in bated breath.

"Will you finish me off and complete your journey to the Dark Side? Or will you spare my life and waste away with the Jedi?" Naruto growled.

"You should die." Naruto said. "For the pain that you've caused me and Sakura … for the suffering you tried to put on the world through. For every wrong that you did!" This all came out as a shout.

"Then kill me!" Sasuke shouted.

This startled Naruto enough to actually plunge forward with the blade and go through Sasuke's body. But when he blinked, Sasuke's body was gone. There was nothing but the ground. It alarmed Naruto as he frantically looked all over the area for him. But he stopped his search when his eyes fell upon his love, sitting before him, her eyes watching him.

 _It was an illusion._ Naruto thought to himself as he looked back to his lightsaber, still ignited. He deactivated it and let it slip from his hands.

 _I let my emotions get the better of me. I was skirting the Dark. I was in the Dark …_ That last thought didn't sit in Naruto's mind too well as he went to lay on the grass and stare at the world above him, watching the clouds fly by, the morning sun finally peeking out. Footsteps approached him and his love hovered over him, her eyes sad as she read his face. Naruto stared into her emerald eyes and looked away, ashamed for what he had done.

She went to lay down as well, draping her body over his own as her chin rested upon his chest. Naruto continued to look the other way.

"We need to talk about it." She said. Naruto went to stare at her once more.

"It's nothing Sakura … it's just a part of my condition." He said as he reached for her cheek, softly caressing it. Sakura leaned into his touch a little more.

"But it's causing you to suffer, isn't it?" she asked. Naruto nodded.

"Yeah, but that's just the burden I must bear. Keeping back one of the most powerful Sith Lords in history. He got to me … again. But I'm trying so hard to keep him back. I'm trying to let go of my emotions, and yet …" Sakura smiled slightly.

"Here we are." Naruto tried to smile but it didn't work.

"I thought once the War was over I could finally be free of Sasuke. But that's not the case. He plagues me as much as Kurama does. And then …" Naruto looked to his right arm. Sakura looked to it and pulled it up alongside her as she kissed it tenderly. Naruto grimaced.

"The Force is supposed to properly flow through the body, and it feels like this isn't the case. I can feel sensations, but it's so uncomfortable. I can't stand it."

"Master Tsunade said it would take some time for you to get use to the arm." Sakura said as she laid her head on his chest. "And it's been a month since the War." Naruto sighed.

"I know, I know." Naruto then went to comb through her hair and redirect his attention to the clouds. The two remained silent for a few moments before Sakura piped up.

"Are you afraid your emotions might get the better of you?" Sakura asked. Naruto remained silent.

"I'm a Jedi. I shouldn't know fear. I shouldn't be angry. I shouldn't hate. For that all leads to suffering. And look where that got me. A decapitated arm for letting myself get too close to the Dark Side. I use the Dark Side as my weapon, but the drawbacks are too powerful and entice me every time. It gets harder to retain control every day."

"And what about us?" Sakura asked.

"I fear hurting you with my unchecked power as it happened that one time." Sakura grimaced as she reached for her arm. Naruto reached to place his hand over hers. "That's why I seek to better myself. For us …" Sakura nodded and closed her eyes.

"You'll make it." Sakura said as she nuzzled her head into her love's chest. "I have faith in you no matter what happens." Naruto nodded.

"For my love to you I defend, and for the Force I shall serve. We'll see that happy ending Sakura. I promise you that my love."

Sakura nodded as she dozed off, and Naruto looked once more up to the clouds, attempting to once again meditate.

 **Author's Note:**

 **So Star Wars Day was a couple of days ago and I wanted to try my hand at putting two concepts and mixing them together. I think it works out in my head, but you are the judge of that.**

 **I enjoyed writing this, so I might actually work on incorporating Naruto in different universes (oddly enough, I find Naruto can work with any universe given to him, yet I can't fit any other series into the Naruto universe). Assassin's Creed comes to mind, Star Wars worked well, might do one with Pokémon. It depends on what I'm willing to work with.**

 **If you guys enjoyed the one shot, great! If not, hopefully something else of mine grabs your attention.**

 **Until next time, see ya!**


	2. Chapter 2

**I do not own Naruto or Star Wars. All rights to the two franchises belong with their rightful owners.**

Konohagakure is the capital of the Konoha system. The entire planet was covered in forest, and it was rare to see a break from the cover of trees. If there was a break, it was a lake or a section of forest destroyed from a battle. It was the perfect place to train Jedi Shadows, operatives who went after the Sith directly and destroyed anything in relations to their foe. This was what Naruto wanted to do for his service to the Order. However, the Council had agreed that Naruto was anything but silent and would better serve under the Guardians as a Peacekeeper rather than the Sentinels of which the Shadows were associated to.

The city was covered well beneath the cover of the trees. Civilians and Jedi alike were still reconstructing from an attack by the Akatsuki leader, Pain, before the War. Naruto and Sakura walked through the streets as the activities continued. They would have assisted in reconstruction, however the Council had requested their presence for a mission and to discuss other things. Both had the feeling it was about their relationship.

"I'm getting the feeling they're going to scold us on the matter." Naruto said quietly. Sakura turned her gaze to her friend.

"More than likely. But what are we going to do? We are still human by nature. Our emotions define us."

"Master Tsunade is not going to like hearing that from her apprentice." Naruto noted. Sakura huffed and looked away from him.

"And you're a special case?" she questioned. Naruto sighed.

"Do you have a spirit stuck inside your body? I've got demons to fight. You're pure and untainted." Sakura smirked.

"So you say." Naruto rolled his eyes, looking to the Jedi who were supervising the construction, and yet were looking at the two Knights walking down the road.

"They're not looking too happy with us." Naruto said. Sakura reached for Naruto's hand and held it.

"And why should we care of what they think of us?' Sakura asked.

Naruto said nothing, noting to himself how different Sakura was now from several months ago. A by the book Jedi who frowned at the mention of such a thing, claiming that she was above it. Though Naruto knew otherwise. She was in love with their former friend. But when he had defected to the Sith, he rejected her feelings for him. Claiming that she would only serve to hold him back from his progression. Sakura worked hard to let go of Sasuke, but when it came to the War and they were forced to join forces temporarily, she couldn't help but try to bring him back. He called her pathetic for even thinking that she could turn him, even loving him when he felt nothing in her presence. His words broke her in a similar fashion to the pain Naruto felt when he lost his arm to his 'brother'. It was after the War that Naruto and Sakura found comfort from each other. They found acceptance and requited feelings which in turned sparked the romance. The Council believed in was merely a rush of emotions sparked at such a young age. But it had been a month since the War, and certain things needed to be addressed.

They arrived to the building and entered. Numerous Knights and Padawans walked in and out of the building, some of them being friends of theirs and waved in greeting. They rode the elevator up to the Council Chamber, where the Masters sat in waiting. Grand Master Kakashi Hatake sat at his seat with a book in hand, despite the glares he was receiving from them. Master Tsunade sat to his left, and Shikamaru Nara who had been recently made Master since the death of his father, sat on his right. Others sat in the circle of chairs and watched Naruto and Sakura enter and bow before them.

"Masters." They said in unison. Master Hatake looked up from his book and snapped it closed and set it off to the side.

"Uzumaki, Haruno, I hope you have recovered from the War?" he asked, in which they responded with a nod.

"And the arm, Uzumaki?" Master Tsunade asked.

"Operable. I have personal issues with the arm, but that is it." Naruto said. Master Tsunade nodded.

"I've noted it will take time to get used to, especially considering that the arm, albeit with near perfect similarities to a true arm, is artificial. The Force will not flow through that arm properly, but it can be overcome with practice. That being said, the artificial limb will be able to handle more physical stress than your other arm was by a slight margin." Master Tsunade turned to Sakura. "And you can attest that Uzumaki has not had any issues with the arm." Sakura nodded.

"Of course Master." Master Tsunade turned to Hatake.

"Then we'll be able to use this to our advantage Master Hatake." Master Hatake nodded.

"Indeed. You have my permission, Master Tsunade." Hatake turned his attention back to Naruto and Sakura.

"Grand Master Gaara from Sunagakure has requested trade negotiations between Suna and Konoha. We are happy to oblige of course, but there is matter of procedure. Or as I am told by the Council." Hatake eyed his fellow Masters who were nodding in agreement. "As such, we need to send out a Diplomat in our stead. As a Council, we have agreed that Haruno will act as our Diplomat for this negotiation." Sakura bowed her head.

"Thank you Masters." She replied. Master Hatake turned to Naruto.

"Uzumaki, I have decided to send you on this mission for two reasons. First off, as a bodyguard,"

"Did we not agree that we would send Inuzuka instead of Uzumaki, Master? In light of our recent conversation about …" One Master looked between Naruto and Sakura. This made Naruto uncomfortable, though Sakura didn't let this bother her.

"I would feel more comfortable if I had Naruto Uzumaki to aid me in this assignment, Master Hatake. He and I have known each other since our days as Initiates." Sakura said, in an attempt to defend the Grand Master's decision.

"It sparks attachment." Another Master said. "It will lead down the path of the Dark Side, and considering Uzumaki's position as the vessel of Darth Kyuubi's spirit. Master Hatake, it would not be a wise decision to have Uzumaki and Haruno work together any further."

"I see no issue with a diplomatic mission." Master Hatake said calmly. "It will give Uzumaki the chance to witness a negotiation and begin to understand the proceedings. Right now, there is no better teacher for Uzumaki than Haruno on the subject of diplomacy."

"Master Tsunade could take him in and tutor him, if he so wishes to join the High Council." The Master said. Naruto turned towards him.

"I have already juggled around with a few Masters. And two of them died to protect me. I wouldn't benefit under another mentor, especially one who is different from my past three. You're just trying to keep me away from Sakura." The Masters remained silent.

"We do not wish to see what will happen if certain circumstances arose and create a new threat to the Jedi."

"You're afraid I'll turn to the Sith." Naruto said bitterly. Before anyone could retort, Hatake stepped in.

"Enough. I trust Uzumaki to keep his emotions in check just as Master Sarutobi allowed him to learn Form VII. Personally, I do not believe the matter of emotions will arise in this mission. It is necessary for Uzumaki and Konohagakure. In my judgement, it would be wise to let Uzumaki serve as both a bodyguard and the observer. And even if trouble were to brew, both Knights will be able to fend for themselves." The Council was silent, no doubt thinking to themselves that it was a bad idea. Master Hatake looked back to Naruto and Sakura.

"Knight Sai will accompany the two of you as a backup bodyguard and to service _Hiraishin_ in your stead Uzumaki. Though you will pilot your ship and apply your services as needed, he is just as capable in repairs."

" _Hiraishin_ is unique though." Naruto said as he frowned. "It's the only one of its kind and requires a little bit of familiarity to get around the mechanics."

"Then you'll have to show him the ropes." Hatake said simply. "With Sai, the mission should not be a hassle. Haruno is a Consular, Sai is a Sentinel, and you are a Guardian. Apart from that, I have nothing further to discuss with you two." One of the Masters coughed to which Hatake eyed and sighed. "I'll discuss that later. I expect you to leave as soon as possible."

"It'll be tomorrow." Naruto said. "Sai doesn't know _Hiraishin_ and I'm going to need a backup pilot in the case of an emergency." Hatake nodded.

"As you say Uzumaki. Until we convene again, may the Force be with you." Naruto and Sakura bowed and turned to leave the chamber, taking the elevator down.

"That wasn't so bad." Sakura said as she leaned against Naruto. He grunted.

"Doesn't help that the Council doesn't trust me." Naruto muttered. "And it's not over about our personal life. Master Hatake is going to approach me before we leave."

"And how would you know that?" she asked. Naruto chuckled.

"Master seems to know about certain things that revolve around my life. And right now, he's the only Master who will be willing to defend us." The door opened and they stepped out of the elevator, Sakura pushing herself off of Naruto. They walked a few steps before Naruto reached for her shoulder.

"I'm heading down to the hanger, going to get _Hiraishin_ ready for the flight and Sai for handling the ship." Sakura nodded and kissed his cheek.

"I'll see you back at your apartment." Naruto smiled and kissed her forehead lightly.

"Of course." They broke away and went off in their direction, ignoring the looks from their fellow Jedi. Naruto walked off feeling slightly better at the idea of a mission with Sakura to get away from Konohagakure. He walked towards the hanger in long strides in an attempt to get there as quickly as possible so that he could return to Sakura's side. But, he would be held up as predicted.

"And naturally the Council is once again at arms with this idea." Master Hatake said as he stepped to Naruto's side and matched his pace. Naruto turned to him.

"Just because of my relationship with Sakura as well as Darth Kyuubi's spirit right?" Hatake nodded.

"They try to stick to the Code, which is fine. However, as it is, you are like a time bomb ready to blow."

"Which makes me their biggest threat now." Naruto concluded.

"I knew you weren't as boneheaded as everyone thought of you to be." Master Hatake said. Naruto laughed.

"You were one of them, Master Kakashi." Kakashi shrugged.

"And you proved me wrong. You do develop as a warrior better than a spy though, I will admit."

"Still would have preferred to be on the front lines ending their plans." Naruto said.

"A bigger risk." Kakashi said. "And for Obito's and Jiraiya's sake, I would rather not let their sacrifices be in vain." Naruto sighed at the mentions of his late masters. The former had faked his death and betrayed the Jedi before turning back to the light, while the latter died to uncover a plot.

"Neither would I." Naruto said. Kakashi grasped Naruto's shoulder.

"With Sakura, we don't want to see you be torn from losing her as was the case with Master Obito and Jiraiya. We're hoping you will be able to get a hold of your emotions when that time comes."

"I hope that will be the case." Naruto said as he stopped before the entrance to the hanger. "It gets hard to keep Kyuubi in check at times. Dare I say, even harder with each passing day." Kakashi looked worried.

"Are you getting delusional?" Kakashi asked. Naruto nodded, and beckoned Kakashi to a corner.

"I fear that I'm losing control over myself Master." Naruto whispered. "Earlier today, I thought I was fighting Sasuke. I got angry before I blinked and realized where I was. The temptations are getting stronger with each passing day. My training with the Sages only staved them off and gave me the proper training to deal with Pain. But now, I don't know when I'll crack." Kakashi took a moment to let it all sink in, before letting out a sigh.

"I'll be honest Naruto, its times like these I wish your father was here with an answer." Naruto's heart skipped a beat at the mention of his deceased father. "I don't know how to go about this, and yet I'm supposed to be the Grand Master of Konohagakure's Order." Kakashi remained silent for a while.

"There might be a way. Though the Council won't like it, and neither would you." Kakashi said.

"I'm all ears." Naruto replied as he crossed his arms.

"We'll keep this quiet between the two of us until you return from Suna. I'll bring up your issue then, and they'll have no choice but to admit that there is no other alternative."

"And that alternative would be?" Naruto asked.

"The Gray Jedi." Kakashi said simply.

Naruto flinched at the mention of the Gray Jedi. Force Wielders who served the light while utilizing the powers of the Dark Side for the good, however outside the Jedi Code. Naruto didn't care for them too much as he wanted to remain a true Jedi. But when everything was considered, he could already be considered one of them with how he approaches the issues, even his relationship with Sakura.

"I assume that you think this is the best option for me?"

"It's the only one that I think can help you control your powers." Kakashi said. "If you attempted to stay here and control your powers, it might take years to suppress it, and you wouldn't even be considered for the Master until you're much older. Even older than I am." Naruto shifted uncomfortably in his spot.

"Trust me Naruto. If there was another way, I would recommend it. And I wouldn't recommend it if I didn't have a contact. Who you happened to aid with in the War." Naruto raised an eyebrow.

"Master Killer Bee. He also held the spirit of a Sith Lord during his time with the Kumogakure Jedi Order. He had the same issues that you had, and ultimately joined the Grays to control those powers. He succeeded in doing so, and is noted to be the best among them." Naruto nodded.

"I remember him. A little odd, but a good man."

"Yes, but all things considered. You and Master Bee have similar pasts. He wanted to serve the Jedi just like you do. But your interests are better suited for the Grays just as his were. He would make a better Master for you to train under."

Naruto thought about it for a while, thinking of what he would accomplish if he took this opportunity. But he also thought of his friends and Sakura.

"I would have to leave everyone behind." Naruto muttered. Kakashi nodded.

"There has to be a consequence to every action. And this is just one of them. I don't need an answer today. But I would like one when you come back, and we will act on that decision." Kakashi then walked away from Naruto, pinching the bridge of his nose at the thought of how he was going to handle this new issue. Sure he found a solution. But solutions don't always end in happily ever after.

Naruto stood there as he watched his Master walk away. He looked down to his hands and frowned.

 _And who do I do it for? Myself … the Order … or the Force?_

 **Author's Note:**

 **This was intended to be a one shot story. Yet with how many people said they were looking forward to reading more, I felt obligated to at least give more (and considering I forgot to check the completed box when I uploaded the story, I figured I could write more). Plus, I actually wanted to continue this story, because it possesses some potential. Whether you like it or not, I'll still do my best to write out the story. That being said, my main focus really is on Ascension of the Kamikage right now. And I do want to start up a new project for myself soon, so this story will be on the back burner with two uploads a month at least. If I can get them out quicker, I will. But that is the current plan for now.**

 **As for the story itself, there are some technicalities that I do need to explain.**

 **Naruto is a little OOC in this story, and I apologize (and any other character that I screw up on accident). That was how it came out. But I'd be lying if I said I didn't like it. His characteristics here will be crucial to the story in the long run with Naruto fighting his emotions.**

 **The story is out of place with the canon. Naturally, Naruto successfully got ahold of Kurama's powers before he entered the War and met Killer Bee around that time. But in this telling, that is not the case. Again, this decision will be crucial to the story and makes it unique.**

 **This is not a proper crossover with the Star Wars universe. When I think of the term 'crossover', I think of characters from two separate universes meeting together while still obeying their own rules from their respective universes (my interpretation. Not the general consensus I'm sure). While aspects of the** ** _Star Wars_** **lore come into play, characters like Darth Vader, Luke Skywalker or things like the Death Star and Millennium Falcon won't be making an appearance. This AU has the** ** _Naruto_** **characters and story line fused with those aspects. As such, I prefer to call this story a fusion of ideas rather than a crossover.**

 **And that's about it. If you liked this story, great! If not, hopefully I do better next time.**

 **Until next time, see ya!**


	3. Chapter 3

**I do not own** ** _Naruto_** **nor** ** _Star Wars._** **Both series belong with their rightful owners.**

Naruto meditated long and hard in his room after he had shown Sai the controls to _Hiraishin_. Trying to empty himself of everything he took in around him. The mission he had been assigned to. The talk he had with Master Kakashi. The distrust he felt from the Council. The frustration coursing through him when they questioned his loyalties to the Order. His outburst in front of Sakura earlier that morning. His mind playing tricks on him earlier with the illusion of Sasuke.

 ** _It is nothing you can bury, child… so why bother?_**

Naruto grimaced and tried to push the dark thought away from his mind. It merely chuckled.

 ** _I am a part of you. The power that lies within your very soul. Why not simply acknowledge what you have?_**

Naruto furrowed his brow, and tried to push the thought further.

 ** _Don't bother pushing me away. You know I am here. Why don't we have a chat?_**

"Because you're a Sith Lord." Naruto said, opening his eyes and casting them onto the ground. "And as a Jedi, I must resist such temptations. What you possess is indeed a powerful force. But it corrupts the will of the good intended."

 ** _And yet you can gain so much more by not restricting yourself to philosophies created millennia ago. By fools who adhered to restraint of the wonderful gift we were born with. The Sith understood that we must throw ourselves into the Force to use its true power. To become the Masters of it. Not to be controlled._**

"It is by the will of the Force that I exist." Naruto said as he got up and walked into the kitchen. "To keep you from causing mayhem upon the systems. It is the will of the Force that the Jedi preserve peace. To stop those who seek anarchy, power, control."

 ** _Yet look at the man you called 'brother'. Look how far he has come with his transcendence into the Dark. By seeking control over the Force. To gain its power._**

"Sasuke is lost." Naruto growled, as he clenched a fist. "Misguided by those temptations. Led astray by the desire of vengeance. And I'll do everything in my power to bring him home."

 ** _But is he not at home with the darkness that surrounds him? And look how uncomfortable you are with the Light. Perhaps deep down … you already are comfortable with the Dark Side-_**

"Shut up!" Naruto shouted as he punched the cabinet in front of him, breaking it.

Naruto looked deeply at his prosthetic arm, breathing heavily as he recollected himself. He withdrew his hand and turned around, seeing Sakura standing right behind him. Arms crossed, and a frown on her face. Naruto looked her in the eye before turning his gaze away.

"Sorry. I … I don't know what I did. Lost control. Got lost in the darkness. I'm confused." Sakura looked between the broken cabinet and Naruto before walking past him.

"Go outside and get some fresh air. I'll clean the mess."

"There's no need to Sakura. It's my mess, I'll clean it up." Sakura looked up to her partner, and gave him the look to back off. Naruto raised his hands in defeat and walked out to the balcony, closing the door behind him and looking out to the vast forest before him. Out here, he recollected himself. Breathing in the cool air, and leaned on the railing, letting the time pass.

"Second outburst today." Sakura noted as she joined Naruto by the railing. Naruto responded by bowing his head.

"Guess you could call it anger issues, huh?" Naruto said as he looked at her. Sakura frowned as she traced her hand along his face. Naruto closed his eyes and enjoyed the moment.

"Then what would you have to be angry about to even react in such a way?" She asked. Naruto sighed as he reached for her hand and held it in place on his cheek.

"The voice in my head. The dark 'friend' I've been watching since I was born." Naruto felt Sakura pull away her hand from his and step back to look at him. Naruto opened his eyes to look at her.

"Does mentioning him to you scare you?" He asked. Sakura looked at Naruto for a minute before she cast her eyes to the ground.

"I still can't get over that fact." She said. Naruto chuckled.

"At least you haven't had to deal with him for the past seventeen years. Telling you that the Dark Side is the best opportunity for myself." Sakura furrowed her eyebrows.

"And that's something to be amused about? Considering you just broke a cabinet and are losing your temper whenever you go into deep thought." Naruto shrugged.

"Considering our lifestyle, I have to find some sort of amusement out of something. Otherwise I'll have lived a boring life as a Jedi." Sakura shook her head and covered her eyes.

"I just hate the fact that your own father sealed that monster into you. Based on a hunch." Naruto took a step towards her, to which she stepped back a little, which made Naruto's heart drop a little. Sakura looked away from Naruto.

"I'm sorry, Naruto. It's just … after we've met. It's been a rollercoaster of a ride. Your little problem, and our relationship. I've questioned after I kissed you that if what I was feeling was love for you, and not out of pity for what I've done to you before we really got to know one another." Naruto nodded.

"Can't blame you for that thought process, I guess." Naruto leaned back onto the railing. "If you said you wanted nothing more to do with me, then I wouldn't hold you back."

"There is still something there Naruto." Sakura said as she quickly came to his side.

"Then why do you hesitate?" he asked, which stopped her in her tracks. "Just a moment ago, you were flinching at the thought of being near me." Sakura looked at Naruto in the eyes, in which Naruto read the confusion, fear and sorrow in her eyes.

"Because I don't want to hurt you anymore than I already have. Any more than anyone else has. I want to protect you from all the pain you've suffered. To be the one to shield you from your own curse."

"Then why are you confused as well?" Naruto asked.

"Because I don't know if what I feel for you is truly love, as I said a moment ago. And I fear that if what I do feel isn't what it is, then I'll break you."

It was silent for a moment before Naruto looked back out to the forest, and stared for a long while.

"I'll love you no matter what." Naruto said. "Does that bring some comfort?"

"I wish it did, Naruto. The times with you are the happiest I've been a long time. As of now I requite your feelings. But I can't speak for what will happen in the future." Naruto nodded.

"It's the same for me. I just hate the fact that the Spirit is causing this dilemma. A dilemma where I might have to change my life just so that I can live it. A dilemma that breaks what little happiness I do have." Sakura sighed.

"Is there nothing we can do about it? Getting rid of it without risking your life?" Naruto shrugged.

"Through the Dark Side. Suppressing it by myself. Or killing me. That's all I can think of." Sakura stepped up to her friend.

"I'm not liking the first and third options. But the second is taking forever. And it doesn't seem to be working." Naruto twiddled his thumbs.

"Kakashi brought up the Gray Jedi as an option. To use the Dark Side instead of repressing it."

"No." Sakura said immediately. "The Gray Jedi operate outside our Code."

"Are we not already operating outside the Code with our feelings for each other?" Naruto questioned. Sakura shook her head.

"Why them?"

"Killer Bee had a similar past to mine. And he successfully managed to repress a Dark Lord within himself. He may be the way that can help me suppress Darth Kyuubi." Sakura groaned at the mention of the Dark Lord.

"But … that would separate us. Wouldn't it?" Sakura asked. Naruto didn't respond immediately, but looked out more.

"I figured I would tell you. It's an option. I'm not saying that this is going to be what I intend to do. But I wanted you to know that I have been presented with this choice." Sakura remained silent for a moment.

"You're the closest person I have Sakura. And the person I want to stay close to is you. So my choices are-"

"I have no control over your life Naruto." Sakura spoke up, leaving Naruto's mouth open, before closing it and sighing.

"Well that's not helpful." Naruto muttered. Sakura shook her head.

"You are your own person. And ultimately, I do not have control over your life. The Force may guide you, but I will not." Naruto let her words flow through his head, before nodding.

"Right."

They stood there for another five minutes before Sakura reached out to Naruto and tugged on his arm.

"C'mon. Let's go to bed. We've got a long day tomorrow." Naruto turned his head.

"Still willing to sleep with me?" He asked. Sakura smiled.

"I feel better and much safer when I'm with you. That hasn't changed since the day I met you." Naruto gazed at Sakura for a while longer before sharing a smile with her, and following her back into the apartment.

 **Author's Note:**

 **It's been a while since I last updated on this story. Sorry for the delay.**

 **I meant to be working on this story and my other one back to back. But I've just been too busy with my life to actually think about this story. I wanted to get it out ASAP, but I find the drive to getting around to this story was difficult. So this story will be on hiatus (as if it hasn't already) until I finish Ascension of the Kamikage. When that will be, I don't know. But I do swear that this story will be worked on right after my other story.**

 **This story will only get ten or fifteen chapters, just because this really was only supposed to be a one shot, and not a full length story.**

 **For the chapter itself, it was rushed. Not one of my better ones. Sorry I lack the drive to actually make it decent for those who enjoyed the first two chapters. If it was good, I'm glad you found some enjoyment out of it. If not, I hope to improve.**

 **Until I get around to this story, see ya.**


End file.
